Forget Me Not (Revised)
by ScarletParanoia2993
Summary: Chicago 1998; 7 year old Bella, meets Tony, a teenager. Ten years later Bella is changed, and she comes back to the same place that they met, no recollection of her past life, except the memory of Tony. Can he bring her back? (REVISED)


**A/N: Repost! Thanks for everyone who reviewed last time (:**

**Love, Scarlet x**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight :)**

* * *

Bella – Age 7

Winter

Chicago 1998

"Daddy," the little girl whined and stamped her foot. "One minute, sweetheart," the man mouthed to his daughter and continued talking on the phone. The little girl huffed and went to sit on a bench with a seat where a policeman wasn't sitting. It was freezing cold and little Bella Swan wanted to get home, fast.

"Daddy!"

"Darling, please," the man said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever."

Bella hated when her dad brought her to one of his crime scenes. She shuddered at the sight of the cold bodies, completely still and lifeless. Looking, and inspecting death definitely wasn't Bella's idea of good parenting. But today was different. There was something in the air.

Bella's heart leaped in her chest, a shiver ran down her spine. She blinked, and turned towards the corpse. Something told her that the woman wasn't dead after all. There was a part of the lady that was still alive.

If a dead body could look beautiful, this one could. The woman's golden hair lay around her head like a halo, her lips, perfectly sculpted, her skin, pale white and pretty. Bella felt that her eyes would be equally as beautiful. This woman was definitely the most stunning one that Bella had seen. But Bella Swan was still a child, and very afraid to walk near a corpse, even if she had suspicions that the lady was still alive. Her father walked over to her, bringing her out of reverie.

"Bella, honey, I'm going to the station with Uncle Ben, and I want you to be a good little girl, and stay here. I'll come back to get you in a few hours. Don't tell Mommy about this, then, I'll take you back to Phoenix to see Will and Ruth," he said slowly, and softly.

Bella just nodded once. He always promised things of all sorts but never actually kept up his promise. As her father left with the rest of the police department, they were laughing and joking. Bella just wrapped her coat tighter around her, and then pulled up her legs to sit cross-legged on the bench.

Her teeth chattered. But she was used to it. It was better in the summer; she had children to play with for hours. The eerie cold swirled around her as she continued to look at the woman. A few policemen were left to watch the body. They left for a coffee break, and if they were anything like the clichéd policeman type, they probably left for some donuts too.

Now Bella was all alone in the park, with the dead body. Even the homeless people who normally sat round here weren't there. She was in Washington Square Park, aptly named as Bughouse Square. "Bughouse" referred to mental facilities. Bella shuddered; she didn't know what kind of psychos dwelled around here. After all, there was a murder in the park.

People living nearby could hear screams of a woman for three days or so, but the cries to the police were ignored until today. The park had been shut down.

It was her father who had suggested that, "The lady was trying to gain publicity, she looks like one of those movie stars." Bella rolled her eyes. Her father was a pig, but in front of other people, he didn't act like it. He was a good actor as well.

Bella heard some rustling. Her eyes, which were trained on her fingers, shot up to the crime scene. She could have looked somewhere else, but Bella knew. There was something off about that corpse. As she looked on, the saw the blonde woman twitch, and her chest leaped forward.

"You're not scared," Bella told herself softly. The woman's head quickly turned towards her, as if she had heard every single thing that Bella had said. Bella sat at the edge of her seat, as if she was watching a mystery movie, and the villain was just about to be revealed. Bella gulped in anticipation.

The eyelids of the beautiful lady opened. Her eyes were the most beautiful orbs that Bella had ever seen, besides the woman herself. But they were the scariest thing that the little girl had ever seen as well. The shocking blood-red colour of them made Bella freeze in her spot. They quickly changed colour. They were a glittering shade of black now.

The lady's eyes glazed over, and then she stood up tall. The high heels that she was wearing made her look intimidating and scary. The lady was already big enough without the heels. She sauntered over to Bella; every fiber in Bella's body told her to run for her life. But she was rooted to the spot.

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, and I'm so sorry," the woman said, in a soft voice, which sounded like wind chimes. But she didn't look sorry. There was a craze in her eyes. She kept grabbing her throat.

"F-For w-w-what?" Bella stuttered.

"For killing you, little girl," the woman said, this time, with little sadness and kindness in her eyes.

Bella swallowed the ball of fear stuck in her throat, but she couldn't. It kept popping back up.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said, and walked one more step towards the girl. Then everything went black.

"Is this what death feels like? I feel cheated," thought Bella. She felt as if she was floating. And then she came crashing back down. There was a dull ache in her head and her vision was blurry. She heard a lot of snarling and cracking noises. But she couldn't bring her eyes to fully open. The ice on the ground was soothing the pain in the back of her head.

Suddenly she found herself sitting on the bench again. By that time, the policemen had returned.

"The body's gone!" a man shouted, talking into his walkie-talkie.

"The woman's alive, she stood up, and walked away," Bella whispered, to the man who asked her if she had seen what had happened. She skipped the parts where the woman had walked over to her and said that she wanted to kill her. Bella didn't know why she kept that information a secret. Bella shuddered.

"You stupid kid, the lady had no heartbeat, how the fuck can she still be alive? Charlie ought to spank little bitches like you," said the policeman.

"Joe, she's just a kid, and don't talk to her like that, she's Charlie's kid," the other man said.

"Please, Steve, Charlie doesn't give a shit about his good for nothing wife, the bloody skank who wouldn't even want to change her last name after she got married. -That's why there's Tanya, to take care of him-," the man called Joe sneered, "And her kid. He doesn't give a fuck about this one. He's out having drinks right now, and look where he left his own, precious daughter."

Steve sent one last apologizing look at the girl, and the two men walked off towards their police cars.

"I believe you," a soft voice next to Bella said. It was low, and sounded like a whole orchestra of sweet sounding instruments. Nothing marred that perfect voice and little Bella Swan swore it was the most beautiful thing had ever heard. She quickly turned her little head towards the voice, hoping to find a face to the voice.

If she didn't, that would have just been plain creepy. Bella had enough of creepy-ness for the day. She turned around to see a man sitting next to her. A wave of relief washed over her. There was a face.

And it was the most beautiful that she had ever seen. To hell with Rosalie's. He had a perfectly sculpted jaw, a long straight nose, and high cheekbones. His lips were those of an angel, and his hair was messy. It suited him. The thing that was most beautiful, were his eyes.

They weren't like Rosalie's, they weren't scary. His eyes were molten gold. Bella could have sworn to have seen a few flecks of emerald in them. The tinges of red in his dark brownish-bronze hair were visible in the dim evening light.

"You're so pretty," the child said, and held on to his hair with her little hands.

"Thank you," the man said, a little amused. He felt really cold, but Bella waved it off. It was Chicago in dead winter, after all.

"You hungry?" the man asked her, feeling concerned for the little girl.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to get you some food?"

"Yes, please," said Bella. She scolded herself for accepting food from a stranger, but she oddly felt safe with him, and comfortable.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"No."

He held her hand and walked her out of the park, to a little hot-dog stand in front of it.

"No mustard, please," the girl asked shyly, looking down at her boot-clad feet, typing her hands together behind her back.

The man simply grinned at her, and asked the vendor for no mustard. He led her back to their seat in the park.

"That man is awfully brave for selling dogs in this cold winter," he told her, as she simply shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her food. They sat there in silence for a long time as she suddenly broke it.

"Thank you so much, for staying with me," Bella said, shyly.

"She speaks! Would you believe it? And I don't mind," he joked.

Bella smiled. "Daddy always leaves me here every day of the holidays, but today was different. There was a crime scene. And you believe me?" she asked, innocently.

"Yes, I believe you," he sighed, "I'm so sorry…"

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, sadly. She still wasn't scared. She still felt safe with him, and she wanted to spend more time with him.

When life gives you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The little time that Bella had spent with the man, she had felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt loved. She knew that the man would take care of her better than any other father on earth would.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not going to kill you," he said, smiling, but the smile not reaching his eyes.

"It's bad to kill little girls like me. How old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen," he laughed at the girl's child-like, innocent chatter. He mentally hit himself.

"That's this many," she said, spreading her arms as far as she could go, "You're old."

"And you, sweetheart, are young," he retorted, smirking.

She shrugged. "Does your father really leave you here every day?" the man said.

"Yes," she said, looking down, finding interest in her fingernails.

"He's a bad daddy, then," he said, looking closely at her, to see how she would react.

"He is," she said, "He leaves me here so he can go get a drink. I don't get why he leaves… He always has drinks in front of me, like water. And that Policeman, Joe, says that a lady named Tanya "takes care of him". I don't really understand."

The man was surprised to see the little girl accept the fact that her dad was a bad man. Most children would support their own fathers when talking to strangers. Her innocence was refreshing. As he had grown up, the man had seen a lot of evils in his life, and to sit and talk to a child was comforting. This little girl had been through so much.

"What can I call you?" she asked out of the blue, when he didn't respond to her. He looked lost in his thoughts.

"You can call me Tony," he said, grimacing at his childhood nickname. He didn't want his real name to be known. It was way too dangerous. He would put the child in danger if he told her.

"So Tony, will you take me back to mommy? I think daddy forgot about me," she said, surprising him again.

She said that strongly, not whining, like most children would. She said it as if she went through this every day. Isabella Swan wasn't like every child. She was different.

"Sure, Bella."

The observant child noticed that she had not mentioned her name in the whole conversation. Yet, he knew it. But she waved it off. She didn't mind that this man knew things about her. The man took her home. At her doorstep, he made her look into his eyes.

_Forget._

The word rang through Bella's mind. The events of that day swirled down the icy drain. The only thing she remembered was that she was very, very happy.

* * *

Bella – Age 10

Summer

Chicago 2001

"Mommy," Bella said, calmly, "Stop planning this party, I honestly don't need one."

"Yes, you do, sweetheart, it's your first double digit birthday!" Renée said smiling, and patting her daughter's cheek. But there was something in Renée's eyes.

Longing.

Renée and her daughter bonded. They spent the afternoon baking a birthday cake for Bella, and decorating the house. In the evening, Bella's friends had come. They were running around the house, laughing and playing. Renée looked at her young daughter, carefree. She wished that she was like that.

As they waited and waited, to blow the candles out, Charlie Swan still didn't show.

"Charlie, where are you? It's your daughter's tenth birthday, and you're not there," Renée whisper-yelled into the phone in hushed tones.

"Baby, I'm at work, we could have had the party there," he slurred, drunk.

"No you're not, you're intoxicated. Come back, now, Charles Andrew," Renée said angrily.

"I will not, Renée, have fun with the kid," he said as he switched off the phone.

But not before Renée could hear a woman's voice telling him to come back to bed.

Renée burst out crying. Why was he doing this? He had to look for an affair so he could stay happy. She crouched down, her back against the cold wall, the wretched phone and her head in her arms. She threw the bloody phone against the wall, sick and tired of her husband's lies. She sat there for what seemed like hours, until her daughter's voice startled her.

"Mom, can we have cake now?" Bella asked, not whining, but pleading. Her daughter wasn't like most 5th graders. She was helpful, and sweet. Renée was thankful to have such a daughter.

"Sure, sweetheart," Renée said against her daughter's forehead.

* * *

Bella appreciated whatever her mother had done for her the entire day. She didn't want a party, but she felt loved. But her father still didn't come, even after the party was over. Her mother had gone upstairs, to get ready for bed. Bella waved goodbye to all her friends, and handed them their goodie bags.

"Thanks, Bella," Angela thanked Bella, as the last of her friends walked out.

After they left, Bella spent some time opening loved her mother for arranging a party. Bella never got parties as a child.

"Mom! Mom! Look what I got!" Bella shouted up towards her mother, as she opened a present which was one of her favourite books. When her mother didn't answer, a tired Bella trudged up the stairs to her parents' bedroom. She tried knocking but no one answered. She pushed the door open.

Her mother was hanging from the ceiling. The rope around her neck seemed black and evil in Bella's eyes. Her mother was destroyed. On the bed below Renée's hanging feet, lay a note.

_Do you know what it feels like to be replaced? By something so perfect; so beautiful that everyone forgets who you are? Do you know what it feels like to be right, but to be classified as wrong? Do you know what it feels like to cry alone, in a hiding place, because you live in a place where tears are considered for the weaker man? Do you know what it feels like to not be appreciated by someone because you were never the person they wanted you to be? Do you know what it feels like to be two different people, one with your daughter, and one with your husband? Do you know what it feels like to be caged in, never allowed to fly and show all your true colors, and then be reprimanded for not showing them? Do you know what it feels like to be forced into doing things that you never wanted to do? Do you know what it feels like, chasing a dream that you had no interest in, or one that was not yours but someone else's? I do. Death is a peaceful thing, something I can hide behind. I'm cowardly. I not strong like you, Bella. There's a hole in my heart, which just keeps opening bigger and bigger. Every time I cry, the salt in my tears pours into my heart. It burns. I can't do it anymore. Most children get bikes and toys for their 10__th__ birthday. But yet, you got me, dead. Happy birthday, darling, and I hope you're not mad at me. And Charlie, I'm sorry that I was never the perfect woman for you. I'm so sorry. I love you._

_Renée_

The note in Bella's fingers slipped towards the floor. She lay on the ground, in a fetal position, and cried. She cried for her mother, she cried for her broken father. Not even the happiness she felt three years ago could solve this problem. She picked up the phone and called her father. She mustered up as much strength as she could and told him to come home. Then, she blacked out.

* * *

Charlie Swan sat on the ground next to his unconscious daughter, just watching his wife's body hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. But that knot in his throat just kept on coming back up. His wife had heard Tanya.

He hated that he had to turn to an outside affair. He thought that he had stopped loving Renée, but he hadn't. He never stopped. Even if he didn't show it. He had treated his wife and kid like shit for such a long time. Now she was apologizing for not being Tanya. He threw his phone across the room. He was evil. He didn't deserve to live. He should have died, not Renée.

Renée Higginbotham was one of the biggest parts of his life. He took her for granted, and now, his child didn't have a mother. He would spend every single minute of the rest of his life, to try and make it up to Bella. He was the worst father.

Finally, the tears slipped out. He couched in the same position his wife had been hours ago. Renée killed herself because of him. Because he never treated her right. She was gone forever.

It was his fault.

* * *

Bella – Age 17

Winter

Forks, 2008

Bella was driving her old beat up truck to La Push. In the middle of the night. It was the only place she had friends. After her mom took her own life years ago, Bella acted as the homemaker, and she had to graduate out of high school. Her father wasn't much of a comfort. He didn't care that his wife was dead. He said that he would change, but he never did. He went back to normal after a while.

He didn't care about anything.

But Jacob, however, was the only one that she could sit, and have a long talk with. He was her best friend. He was clearly in love with this woman called Leah, on the reservation, but she never returned the feelings. She was frigid, and came from a horrible past, like Bella.

Bella and Leah instantly connected. They became best friends too. Bella convinced Leah to let Jacob in, like she had let Bella in and she did. Leah moved in with him. She went to the community college in Port Angeles. They were together and getting married in the summer before Jacob turned twenty-two. Since they had paired off, Bella felt out of place. Not that she wasn't happy for the couple, she was just sad. Having a father who wasn't around much and a mother who committed suicide could destroy a person very much. Bella grew up without much love.

Bella often drove there in the night, when her father brought his friends over. They would drink, and talk about recent crimes, and then they would pass out on the couch. All of them. It so happened on that fateful night and Bella drove towards her best friends' house.

"Shit," she cursed, as her truck skidded against the ice. Her father was never like the others. He never helped put chains on her car. Even at the slow speed she was driving in, the truck would skid. She suddenly had the instinct to look up. Tyler Crowley and his van of equally drunk friends were coming towards her. He had his head turned to the backseat, and everyone was laughing.

"Watch out!" Jessica screamed.

Everything moved in slow motion. But Bella was rooted to the spot. She had a habit of doing that, at times of a lot of danger. She let go of the steering wheel, and her foot pressed down on the accelerator. Her head hit the seat, and rolled to the side. Everything went blurry. The last thing she heard were screams from her drunken classmates, an ambulance, and a police cruiser.

_Dad._

Her vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

Charlie Swan rushed to the crushed front of his daughter's truck. He loved his daughter, even if he didn't show it. And now, it was too late, to show her how much he cared. He watched, helpless, as the medics lifted her lifeless, bloody form onto a gurney.

He fingered the gun in his belt, and wondered if he could blow a bullet in his head. First his wife, and now, his daughter. She was all he had, he couldn't lose her. Suddenly, it was seven years ago again. His daughter's bloody form reminded him of Renée's body. He promised that he would change; he promised that he would make it up to his daughter. But he never did. He went back to who he was before.

"Stupid, stupid," Charlie screamed, punching his dashboard. He ran his fingers in his hair, wanting to pull it all out. He never deserved such a daughter. He had a chance, and he got a second one. But he failed his daughter.

He followed the ambulance to the hospital. He sat outside the emergency room, with his head in his hands.

"She will be helped," a soft voice next to him said. Charlie jumped, startled.

"Sorry if I scared you," a tall man with blonde hair said. His eyes were colored by a strange shade. Gold.

"'S Okay," Charlie replied, then noticed that the man was wearing a doctor's coat, "You Bella's doctor?"

"Yes, Chief Swan, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen," the man smiled reassuringly.

"Doc, promise me something."

"Anything, Chief," Carlisle said.

"Will you do anything in your power to save my daughter?"

Carlisle hesitated. "Yes, Chief."

"Good man," Charlie mumbled, and then resumed moping. With a grave pat on the Chief's back, Carlisle left, back into the ER. He asked the nurses and the other doctors on the team to leave, seriously. They walked out, not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen was in internal jeopardy. He had promised the man waiting outside that he would do _anything _in his power. He was lonely, after being childless for nearly three hundred years. Esme, his wife, also longed for a child.

"I'm going to do it," he said and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, and grabbed a syringe. He injected her blood with morphine. He placed her on the bed. He leaned in, and bit. The burning started a few hours later.

The morphine was keeping her from screaming, but as she writhed around in the bed, all Carlisle could think was how much of a horrible being he was. He was more of a monster to create another one of his kind. Esme came to the hospital the next day, and sat with her husband, holding his hand, and letting him cry dry tears into her arms.

"Shush, baby, you're not a bad person, she was damaged beyond repair, you did the right thing," Esme said, and held her husband. Esme's eyes were pitch black. All the blood in the hospital set fire to her throat.

"Sweetie, you've sat with me long enough, go hunt," he encouraged, and she stood up reluctantly.

Bella Swan was changing. Monday, her skin turned paler and paler, and took on only the "cream" complexion instead of the "peaches and cream" which existed before. Tuesday, her skin got tougher than granite, and much more sensitive, her heartbeat increased ten-fold. Wednesday morning, the burning was just a slow, mild ache. Wednesday night, Bella Swan's heart let out a final, wet thump, and shuddered to a stop. She opened her eyes and looked into Carlisle's. She knew those beautiful, lovely golden eyes.

_Tony._

The doctor couldn't do anything, as she flew out of the hospital window. His strength couldn't match that of a newborn, but they were easily sidetracked. He followed her. But no luck. Isabella was gone.

* * *

Bella's cries for help were heard by no one. She hid in the dark forest of Forks. Her thirst for the blood was unbearable. But she couldn't. She knew that it was wrong to kill humans. After she woke up in the hospital, and looked into the doctor's eyes, the only thing she remembered was Tony. The man who had helped her ten years ago. She had been mesmerised by his eyes.

But her own, eyes were that of Rosalie's. She was running by a stream and noticed her own reflection. She looked more like the corpse in the park. Her skin was more beautiful, her awkward, angular body more soft and feminine, and her nose, so straight and perfect.

She hated her blood-red eyes. She hated herself. She hated the want for human blood. She hated what she was now. She beat herself up for weeks, not feeding, and weak. She tried jumping from a cliff, trying to kill herself, but every single time, she wouldn't die. She felt wrong, and that she was a monster. The fact that she existed was against nature. She couldn't die, eat human food or sleep.

She was wrong.

She was a machine.

Non-living.

Yet living.

Undead.

But the thing that hurt her most was that fact that she didn't even know her own name. It scared her. Days grew longer. Bella grew weaker. She was lying on the forest floor one day, when something with a functioning heart flew by her. She pounced, and fed. She couldn't take the burn anymore.

The blood lust took control of her. She took down a whole herd of deer. She was amazed that she didn't have to drink human blood. A year passed, and she looked into the stream again. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of molten gold. She smiled. She was ready.

It was same day as she met him eleven years ago. She ran, to Chicago, under the pretence of a woman named Bella. It was the only thing she knew of her own name.

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen sat on the very same bench in the same park. He had been coming there on this day every year. No matter where he was. Italy, India, Australia, Africa… He travelled the world, but he came to Chicago every year.

To just bask in the bliss of that moment he had spent with the child. He was over a hundred years old, and he knew that people grew old and died, eventually. That was something he hated about being what he was. Vampires couldn't have children, grow old, eat, or die. The whole existence of them was wrong. It wasn't right, not at all.

He considered tracking her down, and meeting her again, but it was too dangerous. If she knew even a small tidbit of information, she would be killed. Even if he regretted changing Rosalie for his brother, it brought him to Isabella Swan. Bella's blood sang to him. She was perfect for him. But when he met her, she was seven or eight. And he was nineteen. Forever.

Now, she was probably seventeen. But she would grow old. And die. He could never make her a vampire, it would be wrong to make her something that didn't work along science or nature. But when life gives you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

So he left her alone.

He had the power of putting thoughts into someone's head, taking them away and reading minds. What amazed him was the fact that he couldn't read her mind. But he could make her forget him. It killed him to do so, but he had to.

To rejoice that moment of meeting her, he went to the park every year. But the scent of her was long gone, and washed away. But a piece of him was still left in that lonely park, and he came back each year to make sure that it was still there.

Suddenly, he caught a scent to his right.

_Vampire._

* * *

Isabella Swan's mind was a whirlpool of thoughts and emotions. As she ran, she had time to think. The thick, lush forests reminded her of those tiring months she spent trying to become a better person. She snorted. "I'm a vampire now," she said to herself, softly. She remembered that Tony was one too. His golden eyes were unforgettable. She smiled, as they were just like hers. But her mind beat itself up, trying to remember more.

She had no memories, except the memory of Tony, which remained. And of course, those painful hours after she was changed. She took a deep breath. She was almost at her destination. She slowed down to a human pace, and pulled the coat she had stolen around her tighter. It was one of her habits as a human. Warmth and comfort did not play that big a part of little Bella's life.

It was just for show, of course. Nothing could match her wintry skin. As she walked down the lonely, snowy street, the anticipation almost killed her. She wanted to run at vampire speed, bust she couldn't. Humans still lurked in the cold street.

It had been Tony all along. She remembered that too, when she woke up, changed. She let out the breath she realized she had taken in, and put her porcelain hand on the gate. She pushed it open, and walked in, her ballet flats taking her inside silently.

She could hear soft voices arguing rapidly. But she saw no one as she danced lithely inside the deserted park. Shockwaves of disappointment went through her body. But then she caught a scent.

_Vampire._

Before she could turn towards it, someone spoke.

"Ah, the star of the show," said a loud, jubilant voice.

* * *

Edward turned towards the scent.

"Aro, what are you doing here?" Edward asked coldly, the tone of his voice dancing with his atmosphere, in perfect harmony.

"My dear boy, revenge, of course!" Aro said, happily.

"For what?"

"James, you killed him," Aro replied, with fake enthusiasm, straightening out his tie.

"He tried to hurt my brothers and sisters, Aro… I'm sure you would do the same if someone tried to burn Caius and Marcus. And what was he to you, anyway, Aro?"

"My daughter's mate, Mr Masen."

"Victoria?"

"She's my heir, Mr Masen."

Before Edward could respond, Aro turned towards another direction, and spoke. Edward could feel the presence of another vampire.

_Isabella._

The minute he set his eyes on her, he couldn't look away. A million questions ran through his head, a mile a second. She was vampire. How? But Aro's annoying voice knocked him out of his reverie.

"Ah, the star of the show," Aro said in a loud, jubilant voice.

"Do I know you?" she spoke, in a high, clear soprano.

"Not yet," Aro smiled, sickly sweet, "Would you like to meet for dinner, at my residence?"

"Bella, don't listen to him!"

As Bella turned towards Edward, her eyes widened.

"Tony," she whispered. It was Edward's turn to look shocked. The memory that he had taken away, had never left her unique mind.

"Hush, boy, let her think," Aro said, rolling his eyes.

Edward had a strong desire to punch him.

"Let me talk to her, Aro," he said, so soft, no human could hear him. Aro hesitated, and then motioned with his hands, to tell them to proceed. Edward gently took her hand in his, and led her to that fateful park bench from ten years ago.

"Tony," Isabella whispered, a bright smile on her face. They sat on the same bench, under the watchful eye of the man whom Tony had addressed as 'Aro'.

"Bella," he softly said back, kissing the back of her hand gently, "So you remember me, even after I took your memory away?"

"You did?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, I did," he said, confused, "Don't you remember? Now that you're a vampire."

"I'm afraid that I don't remember anything from my past life, except that single memory of you, and," she paused, hesitating, hiding her eyes from him.

"And," he urged, looking at her expectantly.

"And that I love you, very much," she said, knowing that she would have blushed if she were still human. Realization shocked her.

She was remembering.

"Bella, look at me," he said, his eyes shining with love for the girl. She shyly looked up at him, only to meet his smoldering golden eyes. A millisecond later, he crashed his lips to hers. His perfectly sculpted lips molding into hers. Edward was in heaven.

"My name's Edward Anthony Masen and I love you too," he said, smiling widely, at his way of telling her his real name. Her lovely tinkling laugh made an appearance.

"I thought your name's Tony," she said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Childhood nickname," he said, wincing.

"I'm calling you that from now on," she said, tapping his nose with her finger.

"Okay, okay, enough of the love-fest, Isabella, darling, come over here," Aro beckoned.

"What now?" Edward said, exasperated.

Bella gave him a quick kiss, and sauntered over to Aro, smiling.

"My name's Bella," she said, putting her hand forth to shake his. Aro bent to kiss her hand. Bella shivered. It felt wrong, to even be near Aro.

"Interesting," Aro said, curving his lips into a surprised smile, "But I'm so sorry."

* * *

Suddenly Bella was seven years old again. She was afraid and alone… Whenever someone would utter those words, she would twinge in fear, and she never really knew why. Then Edward jumped, snapping her out of her thoughts. He had pushed her away, and prepared to take the pain, like he did ten years ago. She couldn't let that happen.

The man whom Edward had called Aro called upon a girl, Jane. All she did was smile at Edward, and he was suspended mid-air, and screaming for mercy. But no sound emitted from Edward's lips. Bella's heart almost broke. He was suffering through pain for her. Anger boiled from the pit of her stomach, threatening to break loose. She stopped focusing on Edward, and turned towards Aro.

Then, there was extreme heat. There was fire in her heart and eyes. Her power gave her courage. The world went up in flames around her, but they hurt nobody, but Aro and Jane. She directed the fire two different ways, so they became ropes, and tied themselves around the souls screaming for mercy. Isabella saw a smile on Edward's face through the wall of fire.

He was proud of her. She got strength from that. She directed her mind and soul towards the rest of the fire. Then, it was all gone. Bella fell to the ground, exhausted, and weak. But she was proud. She had protected Edward from danger. She had saved him and herself. That was enough for her

_Edward is safe. Nothing else matters._

* * *

Edward realised what Aro was doing. Mate, for mate. He was doing his daughter's dirty work. Everything moved faster, quicker. But Edward's heightened instincts helped. He pushed Bella out of the way, as Aro tried to snap Bella's head into two.

"Jane," Aro called. The little girl walked out of the shadows. That pity-less, evil smile was directed at Edward, before he was suspended mid-air, pain and fire coursing through his veins.

Bella gulped as Aro swiftly ran towards her. Then the world stopped. The snow on the ground melted, and turned into steam. The heat was unbearable. There was fire, in the dead winter in Chicago. "What the-" Aro managed to wheeze out. The fire was getting to him. It was burning his body. It never went to anyone else, but him and Jane. The girl screamed out in pain, releasing Edward from her stone hard gaze. The curls of sweltering heat tangled themselves against Aro's and Jane's legs, bringing them together, tying them back to back.

Edward watched with pride and admiration, through the almost transparent wall of fire. A sweet, seducing scent came off the burning souls. But it was so wrong. It smelt like death. And then, all that was left was a pile of ashes, burnt trees, and slippery ground. And Bella, her almost empty carcass on the sprawled across the pavement, the evidence of her power around her.

"Bella!" Edward cried, on his knees next to her. He gathered her cold, limp form in his arms and ran home, as fast as he could. As he walked into his home, Alice gasped.

"Is that the girl?" she asked, her golden eyes full of worry and sadness, "I saw what happened."

"She is, Alice, now help me!" Edward cried laying the girl on his hardly used bed. Jasper talked with Alice for a minute and took her hand in his. He took her pain away, and her tiredness. Emmett and Rosalie soon joined them, and Rosalie had enough shame to feel guilty for almost killing the little girl so many years ago.

They sat around her for 76 hours, Edward retelling the story at least a million times. Then finally, she woke. The siblings filed out of the room, whispering their happiness that she was awake. And in Rosalie's sake, her apology. Bella just grasped Rosalie's hand in hers, and squeezed. Edward saw some sort of love in Rosalie's eyes that was usually reserved for Emmett. Bella was already working her magic on his family. She was an extraordinary woman. Edward had felt so much pride that day; he felt that his heart was going to burst.

"They're my siblings… The tall blonde one, Jasper, he took away your pain… The short one, Alice, she's my favourite sister. The big burly teddy-bear is Emmett… And you know Rosalie," he said, smiling.

Bella grinned back, happy.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm so happy, that I came back to you, Tony," she said wrapping her arms around him.

He kissed her lips with such love, that it almost overwhelmed her. She almost restarted his dead heart. "I love you, my Bella," he said, sweetly. "I love you too, Tony," she said hugging him. They made love that night, it was sweet and passionate. As they laid together, peacefully, he willed her to do something.

_Remember._

Her eyes fluttered open, from the sleep that would never come.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I was born in Arizona, and I spent my childhood there. Then I moved to Chicago, where I met you. And I moved to Forks, after my mother took her life. My father's name is Charles Andrew Swan, and he loves me, but he doesn't show it much. Carlisle Cullen, chief surgeon of Forks General Hospital changed me. You're Edward Anthony Masen, and I love you so much," she said, shocked, that she was capable of saying this. The memories came flooding back. She felt new, but yet old. There was an aura of knowledge, power and freshness around her.

Bella was completely alive again.

"Baby, you came back," he said, sobbing dry tears, nuzzling her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his silky locks.

_He restored her._

_He brought her back._

_Only he was capable._

_Only him._

_Nothing else mattered._

_Not Victoria, not the Volturi._

_It was just the two of them._

_Forever._

_And nothing else._

**A/N: So, how was it? Review, please!**

**Much love, Scarlet x**


End file.
